


Potion Love

by AlAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hints at F/F, one-sided Pansy Parkinson x Reader (no F/F), so much fluffy Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Hi! If you don't mind, I'd like to request a reader x Draco one shot where they're dating/he's just about to ask her out but then someone uses a love potion on the reader. The reader becomes really distant and says she loves someone else, but then Draco discovers the potion and is furious that some tried to force the reader away from him. Thanks xo





	Potion Love

Title: Potion Love  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy x female!Reader, one-sided Pansy Parkinson x Reader (no F/F)  
Word Count: ~2k  
Warnings: so much fluffy Malfoy  
Request: Hi! If you don't mind, I'd like to request a reader x Draco one shot where they're dating/he's just about to ask her out but then someone uses a love potion on the reader. The reader becomes really distant and says she loves someone else, but then Draco discovers the potion and is furious that some tried to force the reader away from him. Thanks xo (P.s you're an amazing writer!)  
A/n: This was so much fun to write. I really enjoyed some writing magic and ridiculous fluff. Hope you like it, anon.

\---  
"Hey" Draco fell into his seat at the table next to you "How was class?"   
"Fine" You didn't reply instead your eyes wandered toward the door of the great hall again, observing closely to not miss a single face. Draco raised an eyebrow at your strange behaviour. Normally you would give him a small peck on the cheek to welcome your boyfriend back at your side. Neither of you were much into the display of affection, him being a bit of an arrogant ass and you just not comfortable with publicly sharing too much. The small hello and bye kisses however were a routine set in stone. It was both your way of showing each other what the other meant as well as showing the world that the other was indeed taken and not to be touched.   
"You okay?" Draco sounded a little more concerned than he would normally let through in public, but your behaviour was more than strange.  
"Splendid" Suddenly your whole face lit up and your eye followed someone all the way to your table. You marvelled at their graceful walk, light and shining hair and of course their beautiful eyes you wanted nothing more than to get lost in. Pansy was perfection. She sat down across from Draco and you, starting lunch by totally ignoring you. She was amazing, so strong and independent.  
"Pansy, how was your day?" You asked staring at her oh so kissable and perfect lips. Then her stunning eyes looked at you in confusion, eyebrows high and lips slighty in a frown. How could a single person be so perfect?  
"Okay I guess" Pansy answered reluctantly "You sick or something?"  
"She must be…" Draco muttered, not able to make sense of any of your sudden behaviour. What had gotten into you? You normally didn't like Pansy one bit, something about her being Draco’s ex and her being a total bitch towards you.  
"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for asking." You smiled at Pansy while you played with your hair, trying to look as seductive as you possibly could with that huge as grin plastered on your face. "Did anyone tell you today how great Slytherin green looks on you, Pansy? It's amazing and your eyes sparkle so much brighter."  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" The girl opposite you shriek, her voice a little higher than normal - Which was an achievement in itself. "Draco, will you get your moron pet under control?"  
"Will you not call her that?" Draco ordered harshly, he always hated how Pansy would talk you down all to spite Draco. He knew full well how she would take him back in a heartbeat, simply because of the status that came with dating a Malfoy.   
"Pansy" You batted your eyes lashes as best as you could while not wanting to look away from her marvellous face for a second "Let me be your pet, please? I'll pet your beautiful hair all afternoon if you want."  
"That's enough" Draco slammed his hands on the table loud enough to make the other tables look over. There was anger written all over his handsome face and his hands were slightly shaking. "I don't know what you’re playing, (Y/n), but this will end now."  
"Who died and put you in charge, Malfoy?" You hissed back, now annoyed and angry with the boy too. "If I want to be nice to Pansy, you're the last person to forbid it! You dumbed her, although she deserves the world. It’s your own fault for not seeing that."  
With an angry whoosh and almost all of the great hall starring at you, you ran out. After a less public fight Draco would always follow you and talk to you, he valued your relationship enough to know that if you let a girl ran off angry there's a good chance that's the last you see of her. However he also knew that whatever was wrong with you now, your normal self would hate him for making this even more of a public spectacular. So the young man sat at the table, raised eyebrow and showed outwardly no care in the world, while all of his inside screamed to find you and figure this out.  
The rest of the lunch break was spent starring at Pansy, who seemed way too amused by your new behaviour, and rolling his eyes at the even gigglier Gryffindor’s. Draco hated the school and most people. The only one who truly made this place worth it was you.  
…  
"Heya, Malfoy" Oh great the Weasley twins as if his day could get any worse "So Ron mentioned you're a bit of an ass towards him and Harry. Jealous cos you didn't get into the Tournament? Or jealous cos both your girls rather hook up with each other than a slimy ferret?"  
Suddenly it dawned on Malfoy. Of course it would be Hogwarts chaos twins to mess with the one person he really cared about. No one else would dare touch you.   
"Oh please" Draco tried his best sarcasm while internally furiously yelling at the useless idiots "I'm simply enjoying the show. As you're saying they're my girls."  
And with that he turned and walked towards the dungeons. He really wished he were as calm and collected as he pretended to be, but there was his heart that was beating a little faster and his hands that twisted restless. He needed to figure this out and get you back.  
….  
"Professor" Draco knocked on his house teacher’s door. It was almost curfew but he had to talk someone who know his potions. Any other time he would have asked you since you usually helped rescue him in potions class. He wouldn't have passed any exams over the last years, even before you got together, without your passion for the subject and your amazing patience. Especially your unbelievable patience was one of the things he loved so much about you.  
"Come in" Snape’s annoyed voice was gruff and Draco braced himself to face whatever grim mood he might be in today. As he opened the door he saw Hogwarts most feared teacher at his desk most likely grading papers. Damn he was always in the worst mood when grading.  
"What can I do for you, Mr Malfoy?" Anybody else would have gotten kicked out already, Draco knew that he was in the good books with the professor despite his obvious lack in potion skills - Being a Malfoy had his perks.  
"It’s about (Y/n)" Draco started to explain only to get a raised eyebrow from his teacher.  
"Don't tell me it's about her almost swooning whenever your ex so much as looked at her today?" Snape crossed his arms after putting the essay he was grading away. This matter had his whole attention now.  
"I'm afraid it is, professor. I suspect someone slipping her a love potion"   
"Love potion?" Snape sighted exaggerated "Why can't you morons listen to simple instructions? No love potions. Not on Valentine's day. Not any other day."  
"Can you fix her?" Draco burst out a hopeful light in his eyes that almost turned pleading "Please?"  
That made Snape’s unreadable face slip for a second, he looked genuinely surprised before his expression settled into a softer form of unreadable.   
"You really like this girl don't you?" If it weren't Severus Snape sitting there Draco would have assumed it was understanding in his eyes. But that couldn't be, so all Draco could do was nod with a slight blush on his pale face. He did indeed care about you a lot.  
"We'll get her back." Draco was surprised by the softer tone, it wasn't like Snape to be an understanding and helpful man. "I'll make some reverse potion that should work on most love spells - If they won't wear off on their own within 12 hours."  
"So she might be fine in the morning?"  
"Mostly likely, yes." Snape nodded "If she still makes goo goo eyes at Mrs Parkinson come and see me before class."  
Draco let a sight of relieve leave his lips, you would be fine. Back to normal, back to being his. A smile appeared on his face, a bright one no one had really seen on him in years - except you, his favourite reason to smile.  
"Thank you so much" Draco breathed.  
"You're welcome… Draco" Snape nodded towards his door, the softness had vanished from his face but not his eyes "I believe it's time for curfew. Good night, Mr Malfoy."  
"Yes. Good night, professor. And thank you."  
…  
"Morning" You whispered groggily, falling into your seat next to Draco. Your head was thumbing, all your muscles arched and you generally felt absolutely horrible. Whatever you did yesterday, you were never doing it again.  
"Morning" Draco replied with a wary and distant expression. All of your alarm bells rang at the sight, you knew Draco and his signs, and something was not okay. A frown showed on your face as you concentrated very hard on remembering yesterday. What the hell did you do?   
Before you could ask the question aloud a smirking Pansy fell into the seat across from you. You seriously hated the girl, not just because she was Draco’s full of herself, snobby ex, but because she had been only dating Draco for his last name. Stupid bitch didn’t even know a good thing when it was right in front of her.  
"Why, good morning, (Y/n)" Her smirk only grew "How do you like my stunning hair today?"  
The question confused you. What was she on about? You studied her hair closely, but couldn't see anything special about it. It was the same brown as always.  
"Pansy, they're the same as every day?" You answered unsure still studying her god damn hair. "Did I miss something?"  
"Not… hmm… what was that?" Pansy’s smirk didn't even falter "Stunning? Perfect? Extraordinary pretty?"  
"Did someone hex her?" You asked Draco "That's a lot of arrogant bullshit even for her."  
"Pfff" Pansy huffed her face growing a little red with anger "I liked you so much better yesterday"  
And with that she left the breakfast table and her half eaten food, storming off towards the exit of the great hall. Your confusion only increased, seriously what was wrong with everyone today? Draco was distant, seemingly not even in the mood for a morning kiss and Pansy was just plain crazy.  
"Anyone wanna explain?" You asked the table, but Crabbe and Goyle only focused on their food (typical) and Draco seemed lost in thought. Igh whatever, no one had world-changing ideas before breakfast, you poked Draco into the side getting him out of his thoughts and his whole attention finally on you.  
"Draco, what the hell is going on?" You demanded "My head hurts, you won’t even look at me and Pansy is going nuts. A little explanation, please?"  
"So you don't think Pansy is the most stunning girl in the world?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a slow smile appearing on his lips.  
"Ew gross"  
"So I guess the potion wore off" His smile turned from a teasing smile into a genuine one, his eyes light up into an expression full of care and relief. For a moment it literally took your breath away to see all of that, but soon your brain you caught on to what else he said.  
"Potion?!"  
"Love potions" He clarified with a bitter and sarcastic undertone “The Wealeys send their love."  
"I'm going to hex their sorry asses six ways to Sunday."  
"After breakfast, you look like you just came back from the dead" He put his hand on yours and it was your turn to smile. Although most people didn't see this side of him, Draco was one of the most sensitive and caring guys you ever met.  
"Wanna practise that throw up potion from year three?" A mischievous smile crept on your lips and a spark appeared in Draco’s eyes. He leaned over for a quick peck on the lips before your eyes met once more. "Love the idea. Welcome back, sweetheart."


End file.
